


The Darkness Around Us Is Deep

by minxy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Short, commentfic, leapgate challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxy/pseuds/minxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for abyssinia's <a href="http://abyssinia4077.livejournal.com/212963.html">2008 Stargate Comment Ficathon challenge.</a></p><p>The prompt was "burn".</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Darkness Around Us Is Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for abyssinia's [2008 Stargate Comment Ficathon challenge.](http://abyssinia4077.livejournal.com/212963.html)
> 
> The prompt was "burn".

Cam’s nose is inches from barely finished concrete, a thin lacquer all that separates him from cold, man-made stone.

That, and the burning warmth at his back, the arm around his waist that has thrown him against wall as often as not, swung an automatic at his head, laid him out with right hooks, face full of dirt and rotting leaves.

But those punches had been pulled, for efficiency, and a weird, manners-bound sense of safety. Friendly fire for a new era.

Cameron has never felt more safe.

He rises up on the balls of his feet, pressure behind his thighs and up through the core of him shifts his weight, his center of balance. The cold of the floor through his feet is minimized as he’s nearly lifted off the ground. Cameron plants his hands on stone to push up and lets his elbow tip back to just barely graze Teal’c’s ribcage when his body is closest.

Cam's head tips forward as Teal'c moves on a downthrust, and he only just catches himself from scraping his forehead on the pitted sanded wall. His breath is getting hotter and harder, it leaves clouds of condensation on the shiny surface of the concrete; a temporary canvas for Cameron to write out the words he can’t find the voice for.

Disappearing fast as the time.

Cameron tips his head back as he’s lifted, rocked; sinking back into the embrace that might as easily shove him into the wall as save him from it. He catches a glimpse of a dark light fixture on the ceiling, registers flickering candlelight in his peripheral vision; he wants none of it, and turns his face into Teal’c’s neck as much as he can.

Teal’c obligingly lifts and turns his chin, soft and deliberate, so that Cameron’s forehead rests in his pulse.

They are barely rocking, perfect aim with edges and friction low and safe and it is becoming intolerable.

Cam is holding up the wall with fingers spread into divets and pockmarks and he's about ready to climb it when he feels Teal’c move his hand, slide a thumb over nipple and around. Cameron’s chest is out, his back arched to maintain contact at hip and shoulder and he growls at the burn of the hand sliding over air-cooled skin, the only sign either one of them give or take.

Cameron can feel Teal’c’s muscles pull in his jaw and neck, a smile, perhaps. He lifts his chin, trying to bring his mouth close enough to Teal’c’s skin to touch, teeth bared himself, but it’s too awkward a stretch, would require shifting his shoulders and twisting and he doesn’t have the room. He turns his knees out instead, more room for the heat in his belly and less for Teal'c; a challenge in it's own way.

Teal’c yields, hips sliding away in thick, slow movements that Cameron feels through his spine. Cam's heels touch down and his body bends at the waist. The angle is good, the angle is better than good and Teal’c slides one arm over Cameron’s to the wall, resting in front of Cam’s forehead, a buffer and safety. Cam leans into it, his teeth finding purchase and iliciting a growl and thrust from behind him, almost hard enough.

Game on.

Cam smiles and pushes back without his feet leaving the ground. He rests his forehead hard on Teal’c’s hands, pushes rhythmically off the wall and into Teal’c’s embrace, grows so hot he burns the air around him.


End file.
